


I Still Remember the Third of December

by GrayImagines130420



Series: Works inspired by Music [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Based on a Conan Gray Song, Gay Logic | Logan Sanders, I kinda just spewed all my loceit musings onto a page in like 45 minutes in class, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Logic | Logan Sanders, Off-screen death, Other, Song Lyrics, Stressed Logic | Logan Sanders, Written for a Class, it kinda happened?, kinda abstract and free?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayImagines130420/pseuds/GrayImagines130420
Summary: Two people meet in a coffee shop. One stressed, one working. This was all a happy coincidence.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Works inspired by Music [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179569
Kudos: 6





	I Still Remember the Third of December

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on here so I hope this isn't too bad and weirdly formatted. Any feedback is welcome. Hope you have an amazing day. Also the title was taken from 'Heather' and there are some other songs referenced because my brain is just music rot.  
> The prompt was “A happy coincidence”  
> ~Gray~

The cobble streets were blanketed by frosty blue snow and ice, street lamps softly glowing, shedding an amber hue of light over the pale quilt of snow. One person walked down these winter streets wrapped in all black save for a royal blue scarf. Sunken in eyes peered out from behind their glasses; nose dusted red from Jack Frost nipping at their nose. Charcoal boots hit the pavement leaving a shadowed trail in their wake. Small crystalline droplets slid down their rosied cheeks with a graceful dance painting rivers of mascara on their canvas. That night was a happy coincidence for the burnt out university student.

Snow started to gently fall down on the sullen student who was briskly walking to the nearby coffee shop for a little pick-me-up. The student was a regular at this coffee shop and always arrived with the subtlety of a mouse; quiet and unassuming steps always followed the student before you even saw their face. This time however they stumbled into someone with the subtlety of a blunt knife. Many years down the line the student would cry over this happy coincidence wishing for the beginning again.

Now this person the pupil stumbled into favoured the yellow daisies and the yellow scales of exotic snakes and had a black and yellow leather jacket adorned in gold embellishments, hazel eyes with specks of golden rays that enticed you into a cocoon of safety and comfort. This stranger caught the student in strong and calloused arms and brought them close to their chest. That day was filled with happy coincidences for the pair as the yellow wearing barista would reminisce on years down the line.

* * *

‘Hello there darling, I still remember the third o 1 f December. The happy coincidence of me stumbling into you, the happy coincidence of me bumping into you every time i entered that same coffee shop, the happy coincidence of you being my new flatmate, the happy coincidence of you always being by my side. Polaris, I wish I could see you again.

See those beautiful hazel eyes that drew me in, that treasured leather jacket of yours that always seemed to soothe my nerves. To stare in awe as you flawlessly strummed that sweet song for me every time I felt alone, every time I felt overwhelmed, every time I felt stressed. You were my Polaris. My North Star, my guiding star, my sweetness who got me through all my pains, who brought me a reason to exist in this ever expanding world which droned on and on and on. I can’t wait to see you again, it's only a matter of time.

* * *

As the winter warmed into spring, a person could be seen sitting in a coffee shop with a warm cup of coffee slowly cooling in front of them. In their hands they held some yellow roses as they waited for the night to fall so that they could enter the stony maze of Logiville cemetery, waiting to lay down their love onto a cobble plaque. It was a happy coincidence they still remember the third of December when they met their Polaris.


End file.
